The boy in the library
by Alexie Barnaby
Summary: Quatre found himself face to face with a gorgeous foreign boy in a library and felt something changing inside of him. Gundam Wing AU 3X4 Yahoi Quatre POV


**Author's note:** Wow, it turned longer than I expected. This is actually a dedication to a close friend of mine. Well I chose Stockholm because I'm in love with Sweden, but I have never been, so it might be some geographical errors, if there are some Swedish, feel free to correct and insult me. (Creativity time, yes the tilte is actually taken from A. Christie's _The body in the library_, even if there's nothing to share. I wanted something nice, and I found this book laying on my bookshelf and said, "why not?")

*Line 37 "Muoviti! Rottura di coglioni!"=Hurry up! Pain in the ass!

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any rights on Gundam guys, right?

**Warnings:** Yaoi, 3x4, AU, eventual OOC.

QUATRE POV

* * *

I was heading out of my place to reach Heero's he said he had found a cool programme to write music on the PC. I actually had one, but it actually sucked, was too slow and often made my laptop to halt.

I was walking in front of Farsta Library when I noticed a wonderful boy standing on the entrance smoking a cigarette, he was maybe the most wonderful creature I have ever seen. He was tall and lean, and his black clothes made him look also slimmer, just one eye peeked from the curtain of straight brown bangs. I think I stared at him for what I think was hours, he was speaking with someone in a language that was clearly not Swedish. I studied Spanish as foreign language, it was similar but actually wasn't the same "Sbrigati!"

No, that word didn't remember me anything in Spanish. He noticed I was staring and hurried closing the call, he shove the mobile into his pocket and took a packet of Blue Chesterfield out, he opened it, stretching his arm towards me.

I was a little puzzled with the gesture, as I looked at the stuff in front of me "No, thanks, I have some" was all that I answered as soon as I understood the meaning of his action, he gave me a smile "I'm sorry. I saw you staring and assumed that you needed a cigarette, I'm sorry where I am from people do like this"

I felt I was blushing, his deep voice was like a fiery wind through my heart "I'm sorry I bothered you. I heard you talking, and wondered which language you were speaking. I studied Spanish, it resembled that but I think that wasn't…" I felt like an idiot, I looked sown to my feet, sure I was redder than a tomato

"I see, anyway, it was Italian, I just begged my friend to hurry up"

"Thanks…"I muttered before hurrying to go away. Gosh, I acted like a fool!

I hurried to run at Heero's, I was never able to hide my feelings, as my old friend immediately noticed I was still blushing. "So, do I have to assume you met your prince charming on your way here?"

I shook a hand to shut him up "Let it go, it was just, just a pretty boy. Nothing more."

"If a pretty boy makes you so red, I would never guess what a gorgeous one could do. Come on. Who is he?"

I lowered my head "I don't know his name. He was smoking outside and offered me one when he noticed I was staring…he isn't Swedish, he's Italian…"

"And, is this all?" Heero was looking at me with wide unbelieving eyes "I know, I know that's a little too much to react like this! But you know how sensitive I am…"

He patted ,me on the shoulder chuckling "Dear sweet Quatre…you surprise me sometimes.."

For the time I was at home I was cooled off. Maybe I would have never met that boy again, even if I was still hoping for that.

* * *

Something like a week later, I had to go to Farsta cuz I needed some books to write an article about some old paintings recently arrived at the museum for the magazine I ran(and every time I crossed the library I didn't miss to give a look, without luck). That day, with my big surprise he was outside again. I wanted to go and talk with him, but what to say? Maybe should I have asked for a cigarette? I was doubtful for some minutes, and when I finally decided what to say, a blonde girl passed over me almost running. She was quite tall, her hair arrived to her lower back, she was wearing torn jeans short that exposed her pale legs "Muoviti! Rottura di coglioni!" she said literally throwing him inside.

I stared at the entrance alike a moron, how could have I been so stupid? A gorgeous boy like he was should have been already taken.

Taking a deep breath, I made a step inside, I saw him and the girl sitting and facing one another, I assumed they were studying something like science.

I took a place not too far not too close to them and tried the hardest to concentrate on my task.

The room was almost empty, the silence was just broken by their whispers that I was unable to understand at all.

The girls was chewing the top of a green pen in a rather disgusting way while reading a book, he, on the other side, was taking notes.

At one point, I noticed girl's eyes widening looking somewhere above her head, she asked him for something, he protested before giving her a rubber elastic, she put one end on her index finger, stretching the rest of the material with her free hand's thumb and index, pointing towards the shelf, closing an eye as to take aim; the elastic was left with a 'slap" as it hit the wooden shelf. The girl stood up gathering both the elastic and something else from the floor.

Now he was protesting heavily, almost scolding her, as far as I could see, that blond evil killed some kind of insect and was celebrating all jumpy and happy.

I was stunned by the abrupt way he grabbed her from the shoulders and forced her to sit, putting a finger in front of his lips to silence her.

In tried to pay back attention to my book when I needed to go to the toilet.

I was washing my hands when he came in holding the bottom of his shirt in hands "Fanculo" from his tone, I understood that word wasn't exactly a compliment.

He put the fabric under the water, then, noticing me, he gave me a smile. Damn it, I blushed like an idiot.

"What happened?" I managed to ask.

He looked at me and sighed "That idiot that sits with me threw half of her energy drink on my shirt. If I don't kill her by the evening, it's a miracle! Sorry for the noises, she's like that"

I don't know what the hell was in my head that I said "Love is blind", realizing the bullshit I shot, I covered my mouth with a hand and looked away, peeking noise in other's feelings is never a good thing, especially if the one is a stranger. I expected him to insult me, he laughed instead "What? Me and Dorthy together? For nothing in this world! She's just one of my best friends"

"Oh, I..I..I'm sorry" he patted my shoulder "No problem. Do you often come here?" he asked rubbing patiently his shirt "Just when I need to consult books for my magazine"

He looked at me with wide eyes "Are you a journalist ore something of the like?"

"Actually, the magazine is mine. I love arts and write articles about that. Recently some paintings have arrived and I have to take a bit more information about them, so here I am"

"Cool!"

"I guess it his, and what are you doing here?"

"Organic chemistry, we're having a couple of exams the next week, I'm a pipsqueak at it, can't afford to understand reactions, that's why I brought the blonde haired demon with me"

He wringed his t-shirt out, placing it then under the hand drier, he turned towards me "What's your name?" he smiled, his green eye shimmering with curiosity

"Quatre, Quatre Winner…."

"It doesn't sound as a Swedish name…"

"Oh, my father was Arabian, my mother was English"

He chuckled "And you ended here in Sweden? Cool, sounds like a joke"

"I think it does. And you?"

"Trowa Barton"

"Sorry if I say, but your name doesn't sound Italian neither."

"Well, my first name was my mother's fault. She was so creative….thought a normal Italian name was too boring. And the last name, well, my father's family was American, but they've been living in Italy for something like sixty years. Me and my friends have planned to move there to study"

"Can you speak Swedish at all?"

"Just a little bit. Dorothy does it more fluently, but her pronunciation still sucks"

I wanted to keep the conversation going a little more, but when I was about to talk, his friend rushed inside holding a mobile phone in her hands. He turned towards her, clearly upset "Dorothy! This is men's toilet!"

She mimicked his voice and growled, again in Italian something I didn't understand. He patiently put his shirt in place "Because it's rude to speak a language someone can't understand. It could seem you are saying ugly things to another" she gave me a puzzled look and nodded "That's right" she then smiled and waved at me "I didn't notice you were in here. I was just telling my friend that…" she turned her head towards him "Organic Chemistry and Chemistry of The Natural Substances are on the same day"

He nodded "So? What are we losing time for? Let's go study!"

She rushed out of the door, he paused a little and gave me a glance "Hope to meet you again, I'm sorry, but I have to go"

"That's fine. I have plenty of work to do too"

I finished my work that day, so, even if I'd liked to go to the library just to see him again, but I could have become too obvious and I didn't even know if he was interested for god's sakes!

* * *

I felt a little down by the end of the week, I was at Wufei's having a tea, he kept on talking about something I didn't even notice, that pretty boy was everything that occupied my mind.

My friend snapped his fingers in front of me "Winner, are you listening?"

He had always tended to call his friends by last names because in China first names are put after the last, he wasn't stupid, he knew our first names, but it was spontaneous for him to call us that.

"Oh, I'm sorry Wufei. I am on the clouds sometimes "

"I noticed" came the sharp reply "I told tonight Heero, Relena and Zechs are going to having dinner at the Dubliner, wanna come?"

"Why not, I don't have plans after all, is there someone playing as well?"

"Not sure, but there will be music anyway"

The evening I met them in front of the Dubliner. Zechs looked overstressed. He's always been since he entered the police forces, it was the first night free he had in a month and wanted to celebrate with a dinner together.

"That's damned freaking ! I had to go and catch a pusher all on my own! The only coward team is mine!"

Protested Zechs aloud "Come on brother, you're here to have fun, don't think too much!" smiled Relena

"You're right, but see, it just freaks me out!"

"Didn't you invite Noin?" asked Heero, the blonde shook his head "She works tonight. Here's another thing I can't bear! Me and my girlfriend don't have time to spend together!"

"Zechs, I told you to stop complaining!" scolded Relena, and when she scolded someone it meant she really reached the boiling point.

"You're rather silent tonight, Quatre…" noticed Zechs, and before I have time to shoot back, Heero silenced me "He's a lovesick"

Relena's eyes shimmered "What? Why didn't you told me anything? Who is he?"

"It's nothing serious, just a crush…I met him in the library…"

"Oh, how nice…" she breathed, while Wufei muttered something that sounded like 'Cheesy'

Dinner finished, we stayed there, they put music, I don't know how many ladies Heero had to turn off, gosh! They were so clinging!

I wanted nothing more than go away, I usually enjoyed company, but in that moment I would rather being alone at home.

"Hey Quatre finally we met outside the library!"

A voice behind me called, I fought back all the thought of being leaving the pub, he had a half full beer glass in his hands.

"Hi Trowa!"

Heero turned giving him a smile "Hi, Quatre told me about you. I'm his best friend, Heero" they shook their hands

"How is your study going?" I asked

"I don't feel ready yet…"

In that moment, a boy with a long braid popped up behind his back, he was quite shorter, and I can't describe the feeling that passed through my heart as he leaned to whisper something in Trowa's ear. I needed to be calm, if he had a boyfriend why didn't he mentioned when I asked him about Dorothy?

Before he could introduce him, the braided boy ran into the crowd.

"Another friend of yours?" I asked, maybe bitterly than I thought as he almost glared at me "Yeah"

"Where's Dorothy?" he shrugged in answer "I don't know, she's like a tornado, and when it comes to beer or alcohol in general…maybe it's better she's away!"

He took his packet of cigarettes out and offered us one, Heero declined politely "No thanks, I don't smoke" he then looked at me with expectant eyes, I accepted and we moved outside to smoke. Heero stayed in, seemed that one of the chicks took his interest.

I was literally pissing in my pants, I have never been so embarrassed before, he took a seat in the free tables, offering me a seat as well "You look strangely sad tonight, may I ask you what's wrong?" he asked softly "Oh, ehm…nothing, absolutely nothing, I…I guess I'm tired"

"If you say so!"

A voice came from behind us "Trowa! Le chiavi!" the braided boy had come again, claiming something I assumed were keys as Trowa handed him and did some recommendations. He vanished into the crowd again.

"I swear that if he spots my backseats again, this time I'm gonna kill him!"

I was puzzled "He is the other guy I share the flat with, a playboy. I've never seen him having a girl longer than a week"

Relief, profound relief in my heart.

"I told him thousand times he's gonna get some embarrassing illness one day or another!" I chuckled

"I see. I don't like it either"

"He always said that if I had done like he does I would have spared thousand of disappointments, but I don't like picking the first boy, make out with him and just leave him on the street. If someone does it to me, it would hurt like hell!"

I stared incredulous, he must read wrong, as he rubbed his nape and looked down "Oh, yeah sorry. I'm gay. Does it bother you?"

"Oh, no, not at all!" good news.

"_And now that midnight has come, I'm in a room watching the dead dancin' in their graves!"_ Dorothy came out, red in cheeks holding something like a liter of bee in her hand singing along, off-pitch like no one I have even heard before, and it's such an insult for one that loves music as I do.

She sat in front of us, giving me a slap on the shoulder so powerful I almost fell off my chair, Trowa scolded her "Dorothy! Watch your actions!"

"Oh, shut the fuck up, he's not upset are you?" she gave me one of the silliest glares I have ever seen " No, don't worry"

She grabbed both our arms pulling us up "Come on guys, let's go drink!"

"You still have beer there…" noticed Trowa pointing at the glass sharply, she took it and finished all the beverage in less than ten seconds, using one arm to clean her mouth. That girl was as delicate as a sailor.

"I have nothing more. Come on, let's fill this damned glass again!"

"Dorothy, no!"

She slipped on a chair and sighed in defeat "Alright, I'll go back drinking on my own!"

"How can you take all this alcohol and be still lucid?" I asked astonished

"I'm used to" she looked at me again, as studying me "Hey, you are the boy in the library! The one who owns the magazine! Trowa told me everything!"

Trowa stood up and pushed her back into the pub "Didn't you have to drink or something?"

"Wait! Don't I have the rights of…" she was cut off by him handing her some money "Come on, I offer you the next round, and please don't bother me anymore!"

I couldn't help but laugh "Do you have to deal with her every day? You must be brave!"

He nodded "I am. Actually the both of them are like a couple of children. And I don't know how to stand all their jokes! Yesterday one of the two put toothpaste in my bed!"

I chuckled again, he looked so nice, under every mood I saw him "Do you live on your own?"

"Yes, my home is not so far from the library. My instruments are my flat-mates"

"You don't say! What can you play?"

"Almost any kind of chords, the piano and I'm learning with the flute now…" he smiled "Nice to know. I've been playing flute for something like sixteen years now, if ya need lessons I can help you"

I blushed and felt my eyes shimmering at the offer "It..i it would be great actually. I would have never guessed you played the flute"

He looked at me questioningly, then looking down at himself he noticed his Metallica shirt "Oh, right. Well, I guess I'm still a little open minded" he smiled.

His braided friend came out holding a firm grip on Dorothy's arm, his face was everything but happy "We're going home, are you following?"

"What happened?"

"I found a rather nice chick and the blonde smartass here scared her with a huge burp!"

"Hey, I said her _hello _in my way!"

Trowa looked at the time on his mobile "It's pretty late, actually. Well, go to the car, I'll reach you in a minute"

With a snort, his flat mates made their way back, he stood up, still looking at me "I should go then…" he took out a piece of paper and scratched something on, then gave it to me "I think we should stop meeting by chance"

"Thanks" I muttered, feeling myself blushing.

Some seconds later, he was gone.

We've been texting on the phone for the rest of the week, and once occasionally succeed to meet before I went to work.

I really liked the time spent together with him, but yet I couldn't reach anything more than it was something like friendship. And I think he didn't understand my feelings, he didn't even know I was gay, after all.

So, one afternoon, I decided to make him a surprise by paying him a visit.

The home was pretty out of Stockholm, they had something like a little ranch, as I could see two horses grazing outside and I swear I heard some cow cries.

I pushed the doorbell button, and an angry Dobermann came out barking. I've never liked dogs and that beast scared me so much I screamed.

Dorothy's head popped out of the window "Who's there?"

"Quatre…." I answered trembling

"Zoe, shut the hell up for Jesus' sake!" she barked louder than her dog, and opened to me.

I was introduced in a small wooden kitchen. The cigarette odor was pretty strong. Duo was typing something on the laptop, he rose his head grinning "Hello"

Dorothy took out a strawberry cake from the fridge, cut and offered it to me "Coffee? Milk? Tea? Whiskey?" she asked looking at me towards her shoulder "Water is fine, thanks"

"Water's bad, it gets rusty"

She gave me a plate with a slice of cake "Trowa made it yesterday, I still haven't the chance to try it"

She informed "Thanks. By the way, where's he?"

"Oh, he's at work, his boss called, he's not coming back 'til seven in the evening"

I started feeling uncomfortable when the both of two started staring at me expectantly "Ehm…this cake is good" was everything I could say at the moment.

"You haven't come to taste the cake…you should make a move and stop wandering around" affiremed Dorothy "What?"

"Oh, come on boy? Do you think we're both blind?" joked Duo

"Yeah, we've had enough of your submissive looks, if you feel something towards him, just shot it! That guy refuses to notice it! He's very sure of himself when it comes to things like music, cars and whatever. But he refuses to think that someone likes him, besides, he tries his hard not to fall in love, so if you're waiting for him to make the first step, you can wait 'til you get old!"

Snapped Dorothy, I looked down at my plate that was now empty "I…I…I don't know how to…"

"Perfect! Boy, if you're not moving, I'm gonna do it for you!" exclaimed Duo "And trust me it could be very embarrassing!"

"Shut the hell up!" she slapped him on the nape, then looked at me in the eye "Well, I know we can look like stupid kids to your eyes, but we are actually good friends. And let me say we both like you."

"And if she says she likes you must be…" protested the braided boy massaging the hit part

"Well, Duo has a date tonight and booked a nice hotel room and I am taking part to a drinking contest…think I'm gonna sleep on the couch 'cuz in nights like these, making stairs is too much for me." She glanced at the pig shaped wall clock in the kitchen "You have two hours to think for a nice place to bring him out and find the courage to confess"

I wasn't sure I wanted to do it just because some badass chick and her playboy friend asked me, but did I have any choice? I must have done it sooner or later.

"How am I supposed to act?" I asked

"How you feel better." Came the simple answer from Duo " It's you the one who has an attraction to him, not us!"

He was surprised when he found me playing some strange Italian cards game with a cursing Dorothy in his kitchen "Quatre…what…"

I stood up, facing him "I actually came to offer you a dinner…are…are you busy?"

He was clearly surprised.

"Actually not, just…gimme five minutes to change my clothes and refresh myself"

Dorothy winkled at me and Duo gave a thumb up "Play your cards well, boy" he encouraged.

I brought him back to the Dubliner, he said he liked food there.

The problem was that the conversation and the other things just went steady in the same way they went all the week long. I wasn't achieving anything, and he seemed firm on the point to hide his feelings back.

"Dorothy told me she beat the shit out of your last boyfriend" I teased

"Oh, damn him. I really don't know how I fell so well with him at the beginning, he was just a little polite and I…I don't know"

"Well, there's no reason, sometimes things just happen"

"I guess so. You never told me about your love life"

I blushed, this wasn't supposed to happen "Well, I haven't been busy for a quite long time now, all stupid crushes at high school, and now that I started working, I actually haven't thought about it yet…"

I straightened my head up at the sound of a familiar song "_We're all standing in a line, standing in a line, waiting for a miracle" _

No, I needed no miracles, I just had to act, and where words failed, facts were surely better. I grabbed his wrist, after giving the waiter the money "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Come in, the music is good"

I think I grabbed him so strong he was about to bleed, but really, it was worth it.

In the middle of the room was almost full of people, but there were still couches available, I made him sit there, confused.  
"Wait for me here, I'll be right back!"

I was feeling like Dorothy as I came back with two beers. I rose my glass up "Cheers"

His look was a mixture of horrified confusion and sweet hope "What's this for?"

I leaned forward and talked in his ear, pretending the music was too loud to be heard, just to see his reaction "The wonderful dinner"

Shivers along his neck, I could feel it from my own skin. I kept on doing like this every time I needed to share some words, but, despite my efforts, he never answered me the same way.

He was nervously looking around trying to avoid my eyes. I don't know where I found the courage of doing what I was actually doing that evening, maybe the fear of losing something you love is too strong sometimes.

I scooted closer so that I was almost leaning my head against his shoulder "Do you feel well?"

I beamed up at him "Too well.."

He looks down to me and, suddenly, I feel his thumb brushing my cheek, I think I started, because he quickly retreated his hand "Sorry, you had something on your cheek"

I took his hand in mine, toying with his fingers a little "I..I…damn it…it felt so good…"

Now he looked at me straight in the eye "Quatre…you.." he shook his head looking away "No, it's impossible, it's the beer"

Curious, since our glasses were both almost full. "No Trowa. It isn't the beer. Like I wasn't staring at you because of you conversation in Italian…"

I got closer to his face with mine, now we were just few inches apart "The same reason I was worried when I asked if you an Dorothy were together or show a little bit of jealousy when Duo popped up from behind you. "

He entwined his fingers in my hair, lightly ruffling it, he was relaxing "But I thought you were just kind, I'm not a great man, you know that…"

"Well, maybe not for you…I haven't been feeling like this..since…never, neither my past boyfriends did it, Trowa. You are…well something between divine and marvelous"

He blushed red as a tomato, as he shut his eyes closed and pressed his forehead against mine "No one had never had such all those cares towards me…I was just skeptical someone would ever have…I had such many…"

He was about to start a long complaint, his uncertainties would have killed him someday, and I needed to shut that voice in his head up, and so it happened, I brought my lips to his, brushing them gently, fearing for a moment he would have rejected me by tearing my lips off with a bite. He shivered again, as he was feared of what he was doing. Never seen him in such an estate.

I caressed his lips with my tongue, I wanted more, he tasted like heaven. I felt something burning me inside as he opened his mouth giving me access, he wanted me too. I let my tongue explore his warm mouth, and the hot shiver I felt when our tongues met and danced together was just unspeakable.

I let out a surprised squeak as he threw himself back on the couch and I was on the top of him. We were melting together, becoming just one being.

The noise of a glass on the ground and a fight between two drunken men reminded us of where we were.

"Dorothy's gone. We can use her double bed" he said teasingly and gave me a smirk "Are you sure we can?"

"Ah, she will be so drunken to sleep on the garden tonight!"

A warm feeling woke me up. There was a few sunlight coming in from the half closed blind, Trowa was already awake "Good morning cutie" he whispered giving me the prettiest smile and puppy look in the world. I leant forward to kiss him when a strange noise made me stop.

He was blushing "Sorry, I was so busy with heart that I completely forgot my stomach"

We went downstairs to get something to eat. Dorothy and Duo were already up, and were discussing about something I couldn't understand. Hearing Dorothy insulting in Italian was scarier than many horror movies you could see.

"If you two could please stop it!" Trowa rose his voice, the girl took the hint to attack Duo back "See? He had hell of a night without the need to steal all my money!"

"You were drunken and you can't remember about spending them whole on fucking alcohol!"

Trowa looked at me embarrassed. The situation wasn't very comfortable exactly.

After Dorothy exclaiming a long list of Italian curses, Trowa clearly lost his mind as he grabbed both his flat mates and shoved them out, locking the door behind him.

The two grasped against the door like normally just dogs do "Hey! I'm still in pajama and I don't wear bra!"

"Come on, I smell like putrid fish, let me have a shower!"

They protested. Trowa opened the small window above the kitchen sink, letting his head out "Well, you can use the ones in the barn! It's useless you keep on scratching like cats"

He turned towards me "It will take them almost two or three hours before they will start complaining again…" he gathered me in his arms and I almost made all my cookies fall on the floor "…do you have some ideas how to kill the time?"


End file.
